The Life of Life
by happybear135
Summary: Sword Art Online was supposed to be a normal game, full of normal rules. That's not the case anymore, it's trapped thousands of people in its one's and zero's. Join Fay(or Fernando) as she tries to get out. But, of course she gets stuck with a girl avatar with a guy's name. WARNING: I'M WORKING ON WRITING THIS STORY. AND I'M NOT UPDATING SUPER MUCH. BARE THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N welcome to my next story! I do not own SAO. and if this is my first story you've read from me, I base my OCs off of me. They are pretty much as sassy as can be. Or so I've been told. Also, head to my profile when you get the chance to see if you wish to read more of my stuff.**

**Also, I make it so they don't know what they look like. Randomly generated.**

**AND NOW FOR THE STORY!**

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE

Username: Fernando

Are you sure?

YES NO

I spawned in the beginner town, more and more people logging in around me. I looked down at myself, simple clothes. Beginner armor. I took my sword from its sheath, also a beginner sword. Made for people who are one- and two-handed. I looked back up and saw people already starting to move. I looked at each of their faces, they were all complete strangers. Good, they won't know. I walked through one of the archways to the shops to look for a better weapon.

I sold the beginner sword for a full-on two-handed sword, somewhat heavy. I walked out of the safe zone into the hunting grounds. Several people in parties were killing some of the boars hanging around. I walked a couple of yards before a single boar approached pawed the ground and snorted. I took my sword from my sheath and got ready to attack it.

It whined (can boars even do that?) and ran toward me, I quickly stepped aside and watched it race past me. It slowed down and turned, I saw anger in its virtual eyes. It raced at me again, faster this time. I tried to step side but I moved too slowly, its horns clipped my leg. My health bar dropped a bit, not enough for me to go back to town.

The boar ran back towards me, I quickly step sided, as it ran by I plunged my sword in its side. It stopped quickly and then it disintegrated into crystals. The menu opened up and told me what I got. I closed it and continued on.

I came to an open field, seeing loads of boars roaming around. 2 people started walking up to me. I turned to look at them. They were both guys and they both still had their beginner armor. One had long-ish black hair and the other was a ginger with a hairband.

"Oh, I didn't think someone else would be up here." the black haired guy said.

"It's the best spot to be when looking for some good hunting spots." I say. "I'm surprised even you know of it, not many do."

I looked up at their cursors. The black haired guy was Kirito, the ginger was Klein.

"So, what's your name?" Klein asked.

"Fernando" I said

We stood in an awkward moment or two when Kirito finally spoke.

"Are you going to ask what our names are?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Klein said

"Well, if you look right about here," I said, pointing near my head, "you can see their names."

They both looked at me.

"Ok then." Klein said. "So you know a thing or two about this game. So what? That doesn't mean you're a beta tester or anything."

"Ha, ha. Well I was." I said, getting a weak smile. "But I didn't do all that well. But, I heard of a guy went all the way to level 60 or something!"

Kirito looked up, a slight blush on his face.

"Did you catch his name?" he asked

"No, they never told. I wonder if I could meet him."

"Sorry, but there are thousands of players on this game. It's not a good chance." Klein stated.

"Well, it's still a chance, right?" I thought "I will meet him, even if it takes me my entire game life."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm logging. I got pizza waiting for me" Klein said.

"Jealous" I said "all I got is some cold pasta and some salad."

"Me and some of my friends are heading to a different game. You guys are welcome to join us."

"I'll keep that in mind" Kirito said.

"Well, see you in a bit" Klein said

He turned away, opening his menu. Kirito and I started walking off.

"Well, that's odd." Klein said. We both turned back. "The logout button, it's gone."

"No, it can't be" Kirito said, opening his menu, too. I opened mine, it was really gone.

"Was this in the beta?"

"No" Kirito and I said at the same time.

'_His a beta tester?'_ I thought.

"What's wrong with this game?" I said

"Maybe it's just a bug. Probably tons of people are already messaging the maker." Klein guessed

"Yeah, maybe" Kirito said.

Blue crystals started forming around us.

"What the-" I started to say. I got cut off right when we landed in town square.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N since I am I kind and awesome writer, I am skipping the parts you already know. Like Kayaba's speech and diabel's. Sorry, but when others do write it, it makes no sense to me.**

**I want to begin this thing. I ask a question and you guys answer through the reviews, but, please put the chapter the question is from! And if you guys have any questions you want me to answer message me and I pick a few out and answer them at the end of the chapter.**

**QUESTION: what is your favorite Disney princess?**

I looked up at him, the game creator. Akihiko Kayaba.

"Lastly, in everyone's inventory I left a gift for you."

Everyone opened their inventory and took it out. I did the same and finally got a good look at myself. I was a guy, no surprise there; I had black hair, no dark brown. I was fair toned with light brown hair. I kept trying to absorb what I was looking like, but blue crystals started floating around me, then they exploded. I looked back at the mirror; I looked like I am, my ginger self with green eyes. And back to being a girl I am too used to.

I looked around, panicked. They were even more strangers. I ran from the square to get a cloak, people will wonder why I have a guy's username and I'm a girl. I bumped into someone, not really caring. I just kept running.

"Wait!" they yelled.

I slowed to a stopped to a stop; I heard them running up to me.

"Where you running to?" he said.

"Sorry, but do I know you?"

"I'm Kirito, remember?"

"Oh. Everyone going back to what they look like, didn't think that would happen. I'm Fernando."

"You're a girl?" Kirito said, shocked.

"Last time I checked, yeah." I looked at him, he looked almost my age." just wondering, can I party with you for a bit? I promise I won't be a burden."

"I'm more of a solo player"

So am I, so we must both be good. Plus, we're also both beta testers, so we know where the best hunting spots are. We can grow strong together."

It looked like he was thinking. "Show me what you can do first."

"Lead the way."

We walked to the hunting fields, many people were already there. Some solo, even more in parties. A boar spawned a few yards ahead of us. It pawed its feet on the ground.

Kirtio backed away; I brought out my sword and held it. The boar ran to us. Kirito was just looking at me. The mob came closer and closer before I step sided. It ran at past me and to Kirito. I tried to yell at him to move, but he was quick. He already had his sword out and killed the boar.

"You have to move quicker." Kirito said. "You can't back down, especially when you're in a party. When you step side like that, it reveals your other party members. That's not good. It's a good idea to try to defeat a monster as soon as possible. If you don't, it takes longer to try to heal. Otherwise, it was good."

'Great' I thought 'I have a bossy team member'

"I would glad to be in a party with you." he finally said.

"Really! Even after-"

"Yeah, but I've yet to meet another tester. I'll be glad not to have a noob for a member."

"Thanks, but can I get a cloak? People may question why I have a guy's username but I'm a girl."

"True, I'll wait for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAD UP PEOPLE! I'm going to try and type as much as THIS fanfiction as I can. I'll do my others some other time.**

**The question for the chapter: what's your favorite country? And it can't be the one you live in.**

I heard there was a meeting about the bass fight. In the beta, it never took this long. But, I guess the fact of a death game scares people. I sat down near the side, keeping my cloak covering me. Some people wandered in, and then the guy in the front started.

"Is that everyone? Ok then, we can start."

"I'd like everyone to party in a team of 6." I looked around, people already started teaming.

"Do you want to team?" someone said with a deep voice. I looked up, then a bit more. There was a black guy. "I'm Agil. I'm already in a party, but you could join."

"Thanks!" I said and got up "lead the way."

We walked a few steps and got to a group of people. "I brought another person, they want to join." Agil said to them, one stood up.

Cool, let's add you." he opened his menu and sent me an invite.

I pressed the circle, adding me. All their names and health popped up in the side of my screen.

"Fernando, right?" the leader said, Rufus.

"yeah." I said

"You don't much like a guy, I don't mind."

"Thanks didn't think this would happen."

"I don't think anyone would know." one other person said, Eugene.

"Well, it looks like everyone is partied. See you at 10 O'clock tomorrow! Meet me here first. Good bye for now."

We all got up, and I spotted two people, one had a cloak like me, the other looked almost like Kirito.

"Do you want to get some levels before the boss?" Rufus said, we all agreed.

We walked through town. "Why don't you take off the cloak?" one other guy said, Phillip.

"I don't really want to." I said, bowing my head lower.

"We just want to see your face." Phillip said.

"I don't want to." I say, holding my cloak.

"Please?" Phillip begged.

"He said he doesn't want to." Agil said. "Leave it at that."

"fine." Phillip said. We kept walking to the hunting grounds, how much longer; I couldn't even look up to see.

"Thank you" I muttered to Agil.

"No problem." he said. "But you will have to show your face one day."

I thought about it. 'He is right...'

"We're here." Rufus announced. I stole a glance, there were rolling fields. A few boars dotted the landscape and a forest to the side. "Ok, we hunt by ourselves. If you find a high level, you're on your own. That way you can handle the boss's minions and the boss himself. So, be careful."

We headed off in different directions. I walked off for a bit and looked back. Most of the parties were a ways off; most of them were fighting already. I slowly pulled my hood down. I walked near the edge of the forest; soon a boar spawned and ran at me. I jumped and landed on its back, quickly jabbing my sword in between the shoulder blades. The boar exploded into crystals, the victory menu showed up. I closed it and continued.

Evening soon came and out party reformed near the edge of town, my hood up and sword hid under it.

"Ok guys." Rufus began "I hope you got some levels in. we're fighting the boss at 10 tomorrow. So, buy your own room and I'll see you tomorrow."

We walked into town, got to the nearest inn, paid, and headed up to the rooms. I got to mine and crashed into the bed. My body ached and I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up from the smallest knock, how I heard it I will have no idea. I got up and opened it. Outside was Phillip.

"Oh, hi Phillip." I said, still half-asleep.

He looked at me. "You're a girl?" he said. "But- but-"

I looked at him; I brought my hands to my head. The cloak hood was down. I just looked at him, and then slammed the door.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know." he said through the door. "It's just-"

"NO! Go away! No one is supposed to know!" I yelled

"I won't tell the others, I promise." he said. "I just wanted to ask you something."

I calmed down; I pulled up my hood and opened the door. "What is it?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep. So I came and wanted to ask if you wanted to do some midnight hunting. We could head into the forest to get some higher levels."

"Ok, let's go." I headed out of the door.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"No, was too tired and didn't change." we headed out, not really talking.

"So I was thinking, before we headed back, we should have a duel." he said

"Why should we?"

"Well, just because."

"I'll think about it." he lead the way to the forest, every snap of a twig seemed to be amplified for some reason. I jumped at the smallest leaf rustle. I quickly grabbed for Phillip's arm.

"Afraid much?" he said.

"Sorry, I've been kind of been afraid of the dark since I was a kid. Even in this world I'm afraid."

"Well, just make sure none of the other guys figure it out. You DO have a guy's name after all."

"Only you and one other person know."

"Really? I'm honored you chose to tell Me." he said.

"I didn't! You just found out."

"It's ok, I won't tell."

"Thanks."

We finally ran into a monster, we killed it. And the next one and the next one and the next one. We both got more experience and more col. We got to the point where we didn't have to even talk to know what we were going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N and welcome back people. Glad to see you all are looking lovely today. Here is the 4 chapter. I might want to add that so far I have about 8-ish chapters. But I am planning on cutting a few of them short and dividing them up in a few more. Also, are my chapters too short or are they just right?**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! If you were in sword art online, what unique skill would you like? Please say in reviews and put the chapter. And I don't care if you just happen to come across this and you're a month late, still put in a review. Thanks!**

At the end of the practice, we both were breathing hard

"It's funny, we can get out of breath in a game." Phillip said. I got a small smile.

"Here's the plan, we go back to town to heal up then we duel. First to yellow loses." I say.

"Agreed" he said between breaths. We shook hands and walked back to town. I made sure my hood was up.

We got back to town, our party waiting for us.

"And where have you guys been?" Rufus said.

"We were getting some levels, that's all." Phillip said.

"Well, you should have at last messaged us. We heard shouting, someone slamming a door, and footsteps. We thought someone killed you." Eugene said.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean you worry you. Phillip-" I started

"I couldn't go to sleep and I dragged Fernando along with me." Phillip said. "But he did want to duel me. We're about to have it, after we heal."

"I want to watch this." Agil said.

"I do too." Eugen agreed

"Fine, we'll watch." Rufus said.

"Try not to aim for the cloak." I whispered to Phillip

"No promises."

We headed to the potion shop. We all bought a few healing charms, just in case. I sipped from the bottle, and my health started slowly regening. We headed to the town square. My health was full along with Phillip's.

"You ready?" I asked, and Phillip nodded.

I opened my menu, going to battle, the sent it to him. He accepted it.

The timer for the battle slowly counted down. It reached zero and Phillip ran to me, his sword up using the sword skill. Leaving his entire body open. I ran at him, activating my sword skill, and swung low with my sword. He realized his mistake too late. My sword sliced his side, his health dipped to low green. Turned back to me, swinging his sword near my back.

'Why did he do that?' I thought, and then my cloak burst away. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I gritted my teeth. Phillip ran back to me, I blocked the attack, but got pushed back a few inches. I made the block into an attack, throwing him off. I activated my sword skill again and cut his leg. His health fell to yellow but kept going down, he fell.

"Phillip!" I yelled. I dropped my sword and ran to him. I opened my inventory and got a health potion. His health dropped to red. I lifted his head and stuck the potion in. the dipping stopped and started coming back up. I sighed in relief, I lifted my head. The party was around me, looking down.

"You're a girl?" Agil said" and you have a guy's name?"

"Yeah, looks like the knowing is getting longer." I looked down at Phillip. He was looking at me.

"They had to know." he said quietly.

"Are you going to stay in the party with us?" Rufus said.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay. Only till the boss, then I'll be on my way."

"Well, it was the pleasure." Eugene said, holding out his hand.

"I'm not dead!" I said, holding my hand up slightly." but I will be if I don't go to sleep. Its midnight and I feel like someone stuffed my body with a log. goodnight." I walked to the inn, walked to my room and slept like a log.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry guys, haven't felt like typing plus I have to deal with school and sisters and studying AND time limits. So, I've been busy. Do forgive me. So, this is chapter 5, they FINALLY get to the boss (took long enough, I know.) so enjoy.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY! If you could pick to stay in any world (Pokémon, SAO, D. Gray-Man, harry potter, Nightvale, supernatural, hunger games stuff like that) which would it be?**

I woke up 5 minutes to 10, my party bout to bust down my door. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Everyone followed behind me.

"I thought you'd wake me up!" I yelled back.

"We did!" phillip said. "You threw your sword at us!" I reached for my sheath, my sword was gone.

"Did you-" I heard someone catch up. My sword showed up in my vision, Agil held it. I grabbed it and put it in the sheath. We ran to where the meeting was held yesterday. We slowed when we saw everyone herding out. Rufus went up to talk with the founder of the raiding party. He walked back.

"Our party is group A. We focus on the boss, but we also do some minions."

"I can work on the minions." I said. "You guys work on the boss." Rufus looked at me.

"The duel from last night shows you don't need to activate your sword skill to give damage. You focus on the boss,

Phillip and Eugene can get the minions." Rufus said.

"But-"

"No butts, I'm the leader of this party, you will follow my orders." he yelled.

We got in the line, the boy who looks like Kirito and the person in the cloak behind us. We walked in silence, no one spoke a word. You could feel the nervousness in the air. As we walked I saw some hostile mobs crouching in the shadows.

The group came to a big door, a boss?

"Ok everyone, this is it." Diavel said. He opened the door, blur lights suddenly lit up the boss room, and then they lit the boss's throne. The boss awoken and jumped between us and the door to get to the next floor.

"Everyone in!" Diavel yelled. I froze, having to be pulled in.

"Come on, Fernando!" Agil said in my ear. I looked to the boss's name, Illfang the Kobold Lord. He had 4 health bars.

He summoned his minions, easy stuff. I ran in, taking out my sword and activated the sword skill.

I raced to the bass along with the other people attacking it, all swords blazing with their sword skills. We attacked him all at once; in one swipe we took one health bar to yellow. We kept attacking his legs, over and over again. On he attacked we jumped out of the way, having his sword clank against the stone floor.

It took a few minutes to finally get his last HP bar to red. He threw his Buckler and sword and reached for his sheath on his back. Diavel ran to meet him, to get the last hit bonus. Illfang took out a curved sword and changed his pattern. He became faster and he jumped from pillar to pillar. Diavel, too slow to realize what's happened, still held his ground. Illfang soon attacked him, having his HP drop to the red zone. Diavel flew back, I turned to the boss, and he roared taking a step to us. We all took a step back, not wanting to be a part of what happened. It was about to run at us when the boy who looked like Kirito attacked the boss, followed by the person I the cloak. The cloak ran out of durability and shattered, revealing the girl under it.

They both attacked the boss. The look-alike of Kirito blocked one of the attacks, but left himself wide open. He flew back, we all came and attacked the boss again. I stopped to help him up. Agil, Eugene and the rest of the boss fighters attacked the beast.

"Kirito, right?" I said.

"Fernando?" He said.

"Yeah, nice to see you survived this long." I said.

"Fernando, we need you!" Agil shouted.

"Got to go." I said and dashed to meet the boss, activating my sword skill, I sliced and diced and chopped the beast's legs and arms. He had one more hit left that I was about to do when Kirito came out of nowhere and took the last shot.

The boss shattered into pieces, showing us the victory menu. I sighed in relief as everyone shouted in joy.

'It's over' I thought. 'That boss is over, just 99 left to go.'

I looked around at the people cheering, except one. He sat; I could almost see tears running down his cheeks.

"How could you!" He yelled. "How could you let Diavel die?"

I looked over; he was telling this to Kirito."You know, I was think you're one of those beta testers, he**, I think there's more in this group."

I was about to fess up when Kirito started laughing.

"What's your deal?" the guy said.

"Don't put me in the group with those noobs. You guys are even better than they are. Some of them didn't even know how to level up. Plus, I made it to levels no one else could get to, I know things, too."

"He's a cheater!" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"You're not a Cheater! His a gosh da** beater!"

"A beater, I like it. Just don't get me confused with those beta testers." he opened his inventory and got a cloak, it flew around him. He turned to leave and we all stood still.

The girl who was teamed up with him made him stop. I couldn't even hear what they said, but after the little conversation the girl looked very put out.

I ran for the exit door. "Fernando!" Rufus yelled.

"I'm sorry! I need to talk with him! I'll friend you later!" I went up the stairs two at a time and out the door. I saw Kirito walk off.

"Kirito!" I yelled. He turned, he didn't look at my eyes. "Did you mean what you said about beta testers?"

"Not all of them, not for you."

"Well, good. I thought not." We stood in an awkwardly. "Well, they'll probably be coming up at any time now. You should get going." I looked back at the door.

"Fernando?" Kirito said, I looked back at him. "I was wondering, do you think we could team for a bit. In that boss battle, it looked like you improved a bit. Maybe even better than me."

"Well, of course. Why else would I come back to get you?"

"So let's go." Kirito said, and we walked into the unknown forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! I've decided that instead of having to split the chapters of how well it works, I'm just going to be ending it when I end it on my own. Also, please keep in mind that I write all my stuff down. Which means I have to type everything up. (It's a lot if you couldn't tell). I don't have a beta-reader, nor do I re-write anything. This is straight from the paper. I do try to make it make a bit more sense as I type it up, if the writer themselves can not understand what they wrote, that's a problem. Especially when I wrote this two years ago(seems like forever ago). I'm going to try and pick up the pace with me typing this up, along with typing up all my other things. Wish me luck on my endeavors.**

I sat in the tree, the mobs surrounding it. They kept trying to destroy it, the purple sign of 'immortal object'. I sighed, I was stuck here until someone kills them. I slide down a bit on the tree. I opened my skills and scrolled through the list to find the next I would work on. The first one, archery. I never saw that one before, I opened my inventory and brought out the starter bow and some arrows. I slowly looked down the bow, then at the monsters at the bottom of the tree. I notched an arrow and released it at one of the creatures. It held fast to his rear end, a red circle shrouded the arrow. I smiled and started bringing down the mobs one by one until none were left.

'I'll have to get into blacksmithery before long' I thought, 'or i could just friend a blacksmith.'

I put away the weapon, climbed down and slowly made my way to the nearest town.

* * *

As I got closer to town I saw someone running towards the fields. he got nearer and I could tell who he was, Phillip.

"Hey Phillip!" I yelled, he looked up at me.

"Fernanda!" he said.

"Please don't call me that. I don't like it." I said blushing.

"But you're blushing, you're embarrassed of something."

"No I'm not." he was finally getting next to me. we slowly walked back to town."Where were you going?" I asked after a bit, my cheeks going back to normal.

"I heard someone got caught in a tree, do you know anything about it?" he asked, my cheeks getting warm again.

"Nope, nothing at all." He looked over to me

"What's that picture on your health bar?"

"Oh, I made a guild."

He stopped, "You made a guild? Miss I-can-do-it-by-myself." He walked back up and we continued walking.

"So? Maybe I wanted a change."

"I'll believe it when I see it." he said.

"You sure? The guild is on a shaky time. Everyone in it think-" I stopped. We reached town limits."I'll explain over lunch."

Phillip sighed. "You pay?"

"Luckily I can cook." We kept walking.

"We're going to your house?" He asked.

"Do you have the space?" He didn't say anything. "Well, come on then. I don't mind using mine, the problem is getting there." We walked through town square, a few players passed us as we reached the portal.

"Ok, step up with me." I said, he looked at me.

"Can't I just follow you?"

"I'll explain this latter, just just get on the portal." He stepped on.

"The coming storm 37." I said and we warped to my house.

* * *

"Wow, That was amazing." Phillip said, leaning back.

"I usually have more ingredients than this. I've been having to go shopping for a while."

No, That was amazing!" He said, then he became serious. "So, you were going to explain the guild and portal?"

Oh, yes" I set aside my dishes and rested my elbows on the table. "Everyone in my guild expected it to be a PK-ing guild all because of the name, the Laughing Coffin."

"You're the founder of that guild?!" Phillip yelled.

"Sadly, yes. I didn't expect it to become something like this. I just liked the name, but the orange players started flocking to it, thinking it was a safe haven. My entire guild is full of orange players, only a few green. I'm about to be overthrown as the leader of the guild. Are you still certain of going to see this place?"

"I'm good now." He muttered. "You just telling me is enough." We sat in silence for a few seconds. I got up and went to the kitchen area.

"If you still got some room, I kinda made something. I had to replace a few items for things in-game, but I think I got it to the right consistency." I came out with a steaming pot, I went back to get something out of the ice box. Phillip opened the pot.

"Pe-peach cobbler." He stuttered out, he looked into the box. "Ice cream!" He yelled.

"Took forever to get the ratio right, I had to go and find the right fruit and plants."

"And to think, the person who made the Laughing Coffin can cook! The guild will laugh at that!" I looked at his icon, all this time he was in a guild, too.

"What guild?"

"The party we were in during the first boss raid, they decided to become a guild. We're all on the front lines, right now we're trying to get to floor 26."

"I used to be on the front lines." I muttered.

"Really? You must have been great. Why did you leave?"

"I saw one too many people die." I said, leaning back to look at the ceiling. "I was in parties where some members couldn't take the strain of none stop grinding. I had to save some, others I was too slow."

"I heard of a few dying, I was never in any of the partys in which that happened."

"That's when I made that guild, because Death laughes at us in this game. And a coffin will never hold us in this prison. That's why I called it the Laughing Coffin"

"You should drop being in the guild. Come to ours, everyone is already there, we can be a party again. We can-"

"No, I don't think so. Let;s just eat, the food will become cold if we wait."

"Fine." Phillip grumbled, But there was some cheerfulness laced in it.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving it off at. I'm going to be trying to type as much as I can in the time that I have available, which isn't a lot.**

**Also, because I'm deleting the last chapter, I'm rewriting this story. If you want to have a character in this story, there is a character input thing on my profile. PM with your character, and I'll try to put it in as quickly as possible.**


End file.
